The Dark Owl
}} " " is an upcoming episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in Spain on December 5, 2017. Synopsis Synopsis Mr. Damocles, the school principal, gets Akumatized into Dark Owl when Paris finds out that he has been attempting to become a new superhero. He fights Ladybug and Cat Noir. Will the duo succeed? Plot At the end of the school day, Mr. Damocles hurriedly rushes Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien out of the building, before closing the door behind them. Mr. Damocles then tip-toes into his office, making sure nobody is watching him, and boots up his computer program, Albert. He attempts to get Albert to open up the secret compartment behind his painting, however, after several failed attempts, Damocles is forced to open it manually, revealing several framed comics, a figurine, a grappling hook, a boomerang and a custom-made Knightowl costume. Dawning the (somewhat ill-fitting) suit, Damocles takes up the identity of Black Owl and heads out to patrol Paris. Outside, Damocles attempts to help a mother and son rescue a cat from a tree, although all his attempts to do so fail, resulting in Cat Noir and Ladybug arriving to save him and the cat from falling. TVi reporters arrive on the scene, and interview Black Owl, believing him to be Paris' newest superhero. Black Owl claims that his friends Ladybug and Cat Noir were "assisting" him before running off, not realizing that the camera was following him the entire time, leaving Ladybug and Cat Noir to deal with the press. Ladybug and Cat Noir talk, and come up with a plan to make Principal Damocles feel like a true superhero, by Marinette making fake Miraculouses and using them as props for a staged Akuma attack. Their plan backfires, and Ladybug accidentally gives away Black Owl’s identity, causing him to become the laughingstock of Paris. Hawk Moth akumatizes Principal Damocles’ computer, and he becomes his supervillain persona. Ladybug and Cat Noir fight him, and Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm, and Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, but they end up getting trapped, minutes away from drowning in the liquid that is being poured into the box. Ladybug covers the security camera inside the box, and tells Cat Noir to take off his Miraculous and she will do the same, both of them with their eyes closed, and she will deliver the Miraculous to Black Owl. Both Tikki and Plagg see each other’s Miraculous wielder, but don’t say anything. Marinette is about to take Adrien’s ring, but then remembers she still has the fake Miraculous she had made, and gives those to Black Owl, who gives them to Hawk Moth. He finds out they are fake, but by then both Kwamis have been able to recharge and they transform. Ladybug goes into Principal Damocles’ office and tries to destroy the akumatized computer, but Black Owl gets there too, and is able to remove one earring, almost detransforming Marinette, but she retrieves it, purifies the Akuma, and helps Mr. Damocles become a superhero on a smaller scale by doing good deeds. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl Minor characters * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Nadja Chamack * Clara Contard * Alec Cataldi * Fire captain * Majestia (pictured) * Knightowl (pictured) * Birdy (pictured) * Laura Marano (TV only) * Alix Kubdel * Max Kanté * Lê Chiến Kim * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Rose Lavillant (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (pictured) * Chloé Bourgeois (pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Mylène Haprèle (pictured) * Ivan Bruel (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "Le Hibou Noir". * This episode was first revealed in a promotional poster for Season 2 released by TFOU on October 16, 2017.File:New Villains 1.png, File:New Villains 2.png * It was first announced it would be released on November 26, 2017, in France, but it was later confirmed to not be planned for that date anymore, "Gigantitan" airing instead.https://twitter.com/MLadyblogFrance/status/933019958132527105 * Laura Marano was seen in a TV commercial from Marinette's computer. * Tikki and Plagg find out who is the other's Miraculous holder. * This marks the first time Plagg and Tikki interact together onscreen. * This episode shows more things Ladybug’s yo-yo and Cat Noir’s baton are capable of doing and containing, like a communication earpiece set they own and Ladybug’s yo-yo having a camera. * This episode marks the first time Ladybug and Cat Noir detransformed in front of each other. ** The first time Adrien gives up his Miraculous willingly and the second time for Marinette since "Volpina". **Adrien removes his Miraculous willingly with the intent of giving it away, yet Plagg does not disappear. * This episode is the first time a Lucky Charm item (the pen) is not used to stop the akumatized villain or help the victim. * This episode was first released in Spain. * The animation for Cataclysm is not shown despite the ability being used twice. ** This is the third instance in which Cat Noir uses Cataclysm twice since "A Christmas Special" and "Copycat". ** This is the second episode where the animation for Cataclysm isn't shown following "Despair Bear." * This episode shows that an akumatized villain does not need to be in constant possession of the akumatized item to retain his or her powers. * This episode marks the first instance where an akumatized villain forcefully snatches Ladybug's earrings, although only one earring was taken away from her until it got interrupted. * This is the fourth instance in which Ladybug has summoned two lucky charm items in the same episode, which had previously occurred in "The Bubbler", "Timebreaker" and "Antibug". * The picture Nadja Chamack shows of Mr. Damocles is actually Miss Bustier's class photo that was taken in "Reflekta". * Nearly the entire episode is a homage to the old Adam West Batman series. * This episode reveals that Hawk Moth wishes to erase a certain happening from the past. * This is the second time since "Dark Cupid" that Ladybug and Cat Noir have kissed but unlike that episode Cat Noir is going to remember it. * This is second episode where Tikki and Plagg doesn't any speaking roles. es:El Búho Negro fr:Le Hibou Noir pt-br:A Coruja Negra Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2 episodes